Traditionally, coils made of wire wound around a winding core has been used as a coil used in rotors such as a coreless motor. With coils in rotors for small-sized coreless motors, there is a demand for high shape accuracy. One proposed manufacturing device for such a coil includes a cylindrical winding core and a nozzle that obliquely rotates with respect to an axis of the winding core while delivering wire (for example, see JP3588586B). In such winding devices, the wire is sequentially wound obliquely around an outer circumference of the winding core to form a hollow cylindrical coil.